


Addiction

by churchtimebaby



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom!George, Bullying, DreamSMP - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School AU, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Top!George, bottom!dream, dream team, dreamnotfound, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchtimebaby/pseuds/churchtimebaby
Summary: George moves to Florida for his last school year. He meets a boy named Clay.A highschool AU of the two boys.[CURRENTLY ONGOING]
Relationships: Dream/George - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 136





	1. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> motherfucker moves to Florida of all places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh hi, this is my first time writing stuff like this so be kind lol
> 
> enjoy

George had been outside of the UK before, but this time it was different. More permanent.

George tapped his slim fingers on the dash of the car, the sun bouncing off the dust particles seeming to make the car glitter. George glanced over at the driver seat to where his Mom sat, humming to the song playing over the radio.

Everyone back home would always say how similar the two looked. The same soft brown hair. The way their eyes light up when they smile and the same strong jaw that George's exes used to gush about.

He looked down at his hands as they danced around the golden rays of sun. His fingernails were clean and there wasn't a single imperfection on the surface. No scar or freckle in sight. George's dad used to say his hands were too feminine, how it made him look gay.

He never really understood his dad.  
  
An excited 'We're here.' from next to him made the young boy look up quickly.

'We're here.' He repeated quietly as he looked through the car windshield.

He had never seen the house before in person. It was a small modern house, perfect for just him and his Mom. An excessive amount of windows covered the front of the house, surrounding a bold blue door that stuck out like a sore thumb.

'The movers have already been. You're boxes are in your room, go have a look baby.' His mother called to him as she opened the boot, grabbing out various items.

George nodded quickly and snapped the car door behind him. The air was crisp but the Florida sun caressed his face gently. His legs carried him up the stairs to the door, where an obnoxious lion doorknocker looked down at him. George rolled his eyes and opened the door to the stale air of the yet to be lived in house. As he made his way to the stairs the echo of his shoes rang through the empty house.

His room was to the left of the stairs, his bed had already been made and set for his arrival. A pile of boxes sat in the corner of the room. At the foot of the bed was a small black desk with George's monitor and PC already set up. George smiled at the station. It had been awhile since he was able to play anything on it. He looked around the room before making his way towards his bed, discarding his shoes and flopping onto the grey sheets.

George sighed as he let the tired haze fall over his eyes. Many days of being unable to sleep quickly crawled up his muscles, forcing him to relax into the soft comfort of the bed. Closing his eyes he imagined being comforted by someone by his side, a strong sense of longing then gripped his heart. George never really had a relationship that wasn't one sided, the girls he had been with were definitely great but for some reason none of them made him feel whole. Woman would be all over him but he hadn't felt the same about them. Maybe it was just him. Cursed to not love anyone. Though his exes made his down there tingle, that was about it.

The last thought George had before he slowly slipped into unconsciousness was imagining a strong hand clutching his own, the hardened thumb gliding softly in circles on George's palm. Then with a small sigh he drifted off.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George does sinful stuff and his shirt has a stain on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I never really expected much people to read the first chapter so I've written the second chapter for y'all to enjoy.  
> If you want you can put some thoughts, criticism and query's in the comments because that helps a lot and i could maybe give some fan service in the next chapters. :)
> 
> Thank you!!

Silk caressed his body, sliding down smoothly on the fair skinned boy. The slippery texture was all around George, but so was another presence. A strong hand was gripping the inside of his thigh, massaging it while another hand skimmed down his chest and waveringly stopped on George's hips. The actions made his body flush in heat, an overwhelming need to be touched more overtook him. His hips eagerly pressed back into the hands that held him tightly. A soft whimper slipped out of Georges mouth as the hands started crawling towards his groin. He wanted more. The movements were so slow and sure, teasing him with the simple actions. Georges eyes tightened harder and he bit his lip with anticipation. The hands stopped suddenly and their weight was suddenly lifted. George opened his eyes quickly but he was only found with darkness.

An empty darkness.

George had been having these dreams ever since he got to his new home in Florida. Though every single time, the sensation vanished as soon as anything good was starting to happen. He would wake up in a sweat every time, and with that he would also have to take care of the tightness in his boxers. George never questioned the contents of the dreams. It was just a dream, maybe the anticipation for the first day of school coming up made him have these wet dreams.

It had been a week or so since George and his mother moved into their fancy little Floridan house, that had been enough time to settle in. Though George still had stacks of half empty boxes scattered across his room, much to his mothers approval.

George had the same uncomfortable tightness in his boxers as most mornings recently. He sat up in his bed and started to look through his phone notifications. George had always been quite a popular boy even if he wasn't very good at social ques. He swiped past all the 'I miss you' messages from his old friends back at his old school.

George put down his phone with a sigh and looked down at the bulge that twitched between his legs.

_Lets get this over with_

George quickly bounced off his bed and made his way towards the bathroom across the hall. He was thankful when he learned there were two bathrooms in the house. The bathrooms were small but had what they needed, a shower and a toilet. George flicked the shower on, making sure it was as hot as he liked it. As he waited for the water to heat up, he took off the tight fabric that held down his hard on. The cold air hit it sharply which made George wince and quickly slide into the shower.

The hot water fell down his shoulders and dripped down his chest. The warm sensation felt great on his dick. George gasped as he grabbed onto it and started slowly stroking it. He tilted his head and and closed his eyes, letting the hot steam melt into him. He thought about the hands that had grasped and clawed at him while he slept. God, thinking about it made him harder. George started pumping quicker as he imagined a woman he saw in one of his dreams once. The curves were burned into his mind.

Then another person flashed in his mind. Strong athletic arms and broad shoulders. This person had George pinned against the shower wall, holding his dick and effortlessly feeling the whole shaft. George had to lean his had against the opposite wall, the touch made his whole body shake. Short moans past his lips and within seconds long thin strings jumped out of him. George exhaled slowly, opening his eyes to the bright bathroom lights. That hadn't happened before. That person he had made up in his head.

A man.

George shook the thought out of his head and continued to shower, pushing the guilt away as he started shampooing his dark brown hair. Before long he had stepped out of the shower and put on a simple black long-sleeved shirt and some loose grey shorts that he liked to lounge around the house with.

'Baby, can you come down here for a minute?' George heard his mother call from down the stairs. She didn't like going up the stairs because she said 'Its your place.'

George rolled his eyes and got up from his bed, making his way down to the kitchen where he heard his mother moving pots around with much gusto. He turned the corner and saw all types of kitchen utensils on the bench and a very tired looking woman looking at them all with a hard face.

'Whacha want?' George whistled as he sat down at one of the island stools opposite his Mom.

'We are having some friends over tonight for dinner. I want you to look at least a little presentable.' She looked down at the stain on George's shirt before continuing. 'They have a boy your age, he's going to your school so you can be friends.' His Mom smiled expectantly at him. His mother was on a weird mothers Facebook page that she made friends with other mothers in the area before they arrived. It seemed good for her.

George nodded slowly. 'Is this for you or me?' He questioned as he looked up at his Mom.

'Oh come on George. It will be fun. They will be here in a few hours.' She noticed the confused look on her sons face and sighed. 'You woke up at 2pm baby.'

George giggled sheepishly before taking off towards the stairs. It had been awhile since George had to make any new friends. He hated social interaction, it made him all tense up.

 _It's going to be fine, George_.

Whats so scary about shaking hands, eating dinner and having a chat with a dude that was his age. Nothing. Right? George wondered why he was so nervous, it wasn't like he was mute or anything. He knew how to hold a conversation, it will be a piece of cake.

He jumped onto his bed and looked up at the white ceiling above him. He felt around the sheets for the familiar feeling of his earphones. Once he found them, he jammed each one into his ears and opened up Spotify on his phone. He scrolled through his playlists, smiling at some of the songs he read. After some endless searching, George gave up and shuffle played his 'chill vibes only' playlist.

Space Song by Beach House.

George closed his eyes. Looking into the darkness, he smiled. The song made him happy and sad at the same time. A melancholic feeling. He found himself thinking about the boy that will come for dinner in a few hours. Would George like him? More importantly would the boy like George. He slapped his hands on his face and dragged them down with a groan.

_A few more hours._


	3. The Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yawn it isnt who you expect and George still has the stain on his shirt

It was minutes before his mother new friend came over, as well as the womans son who was supposedly around the same age as him.

George had put on tight black jeans with the same long-sleeved black t-shirt he had put on after his shower. He had attempted to scrub off the little white stain near the collar of the shirt but ended up unsuccessful so he just ignored it. 

He sat on the living room couch as he waited for the guests to arrive while his Mother rushed around the kitchen preparing the food. 

His mind wondered as he looked down at his hands. His thoughts brought him back to what he thought about whenever he was having a wet dream. Those hands never belonged to a woman. George didn't think he was gay, as much as his dad ridiculed him for looking "faggy". But being gay wasn't a bad thing, it was just something he thought would never happen to him. He had tons of girlfriends back in the UK, positively straight. 

George's deep ponder got broken as a loud knock echoed from the front door. He stood up quickly and placed himself near the kitchen island, preparing himself to talk to the guests. His mother pushed past him and turned the corner to the door. 

Distant hellos were heard from the door, a little chatter and then another turned the corner with his mom by her side. The woman had pale brown hair that was a fluffy shoulder length, soft pale skin and faded blue eyes.

'Hello! I'm Margot. Wow, what a handsome young boy you have here.' The woman made her way over, hugged George and landed two kisses on each cheek 

'H-hi, I'm George. Nice to meet you.' George answered with a shy smile. He noticed a movement behind the woman.

This is it George. Be nice, just say hello.

'This is my son. Darryl.' She moved to the side a gestured to the boy to say hello to George. 

This isn't what George was expecting. Darryl had the same mousey brown hair but his was straight and slicked to the side of this forehead, his skin had a soft fairness to it. Thin wired glasses hid the boys clear blue eyes at looked shyly at George.

'Hi.' Darryl gave a quick white boy smile and a small wave.

Soon everyone had made their place at the table and the two woman were chattering eagerly to each other from each side of the table. George looked up from his plate to see Darryl poking his chicken with his fork. 

'You go to Atlantic Coast High School, right?' George questioned the boy, which made Darryl look up from the discarded piece of chicken. 

'Yeah. It's not great but its definitely not the worst.' Darryl shrugged as he placed down his fork. 'You'll fit in well.' He added, giving George a quick look up and down.

George scoffed and studied the boy. He had noticed Darryl was barely taller than him, had a skinny little frame and looked like he cried at horror movies. What was he so scared about.

'It will be nice to have a new face around though. Come find me when you start, I'll make sure to introduce you to my group.' Darryl said, splitting George from his head. Darryl have George a short smile before going back to prodding the contents on his plate.

George blushed to himself, making sure no one saw the pink rise through his cheeks. It felt good to know someone wanted to be friends with him and even tell their friends about him. He shrugged off the giddy feeling and perked up to the conversation that sat beside him.

Before long everyone was saying their goodbyes at the door. It was hard to try pull his mother away from the tempting conversations her new friend promoted. 

'George. Here's my number.' Darryl whispered to him, sliding a piece of paper into George's palm before getting dragged out the door. George looked down at the paper and saw a line of numbers through the dim entry way light. 

'Wow. How about that. We've both made some friends. Goodnight sweetie.' George's mother winked to her son before making her way to her room with a little wave to George.

George stood in the door entry was for a second, stunned more than anything, before forcing his legs to go up the stairs to his room. Yawning, George put the number into his phone as he lay back onto his bed. 

GeorgeNotFound:   
Hey, its George  
10.39PM

George smiled as he left his text and shut off his phone. He sat on his bed for a minute just going back on the night. Grabbing his earphones from the bedside table, sticking them in his ears as he got up and turned off the light. Turning back to lay down on his bed. 

Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey.

George suddenly felt a sharp stab in his heart. It had been awhile since he had listened to this song. Yet it still made his body ache. He felt the bassline wrap around his heart like live wire.

School is starting in a couple of days. He was definitely not prepared for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night so I can't be fucked doing a run through. Though do you guys really care?


	4. Indroductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I tricked y'all, you thought you were gonna see dream last chapter. NOPE. Get pranked.

George woke with a gasp as a blearing noise pulled him out of his sleep. Sweat droplets dripped down his forehead with the sudden movement. With a groan he looked over at the shiny blue alarm clock he got the day before. 

7.30AM

Today was the first day for school, for him at least. The high school started a week before George arrived to Florida, but today was the day he was going to be attending for the first time. Was he nervous? Sure, but him and his new friend Darryl had been texting a lot the day before and he was quite excited to meet Darryl's friend group. Darryl was a very sweet boy and was eager to show George around the school. 

The bed creaked as he shifted to sit at the side of the bed. Grabbing his phone he went straight to the messages between them.

BadBoyHalo:  
Nini :D  
11.40PM

BadBoyHalo:  
School today o.o  
6.11AM

The night before he had set out some clothes and prepared things so he could wake up, get dressed then leave. George stood up and looked down at the clothes he had set up for himself. A faded blue shirt with a 404 in the middle and the same tight black jeans he wore on the night his mother invited around Darryl and his Mom. He put on the clothes and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a small guy, skinny frame and 5'9. George kneeled down and scooted closer to the mirror. His hair was a spiky brown bundle on his head. He had thought about growing it longer but he didn't like how it made him look unclean. Making eye contact with himself he put his hand against the cold reflection. 

'GEORGE WE'RE LEAVING NOW GET DOWN HERE!' The sudden shout made George jump and stand up quickly. 

George slung his backpack over his back and skidded down the stairs to where his Mom stood tapping her foot. His Mom coincidentally had work at the same time as school started but she finished rather late, much to her hate. She worked at a paper company but George never cared enough to ask what she actually did.

They started their journey to the school, rocking slightly as the car made its way to the school. The High School wasn't even that far away from the house but since his Mom was going the same way it was just easier to catch a ride. George looked out the window as they turned into the main street. There were groups of teenagers walking towards the school, laughing and shouting to each other. 

'I'll park here. Go to the office because I remember someone saying you had a guide.' His mom smirked at him and put her hand on his shoulder. 'Be good, Baby.' She added as she patted his shoulder.

George smiled at her nervously and stepped out of the car. The morning air was brisk, making the hairs on his arms prickle. He have a short wave to her and started walking towards the school. A few boys past George, giggling when looking back at him. George rolled his eyes and just watched his feet as they dragged him to school. Darryl hadn't actually given George a place to meet, said 'We'll find you owo.' So George didn't really know if he was going to see him today.

Eventually he found himself looking up at the tall High School building, looming over him it looked like it was about to fall any day. George hopped up the stairs and stepped into the building. For some reason the office was colder than it was outside, making George to fold his arms closely to his front. He noticed two teenagers looking expectantly at him.

George have a pleased expression to the two and made his way over. 

'Hi. I'm Alyssa and we call him Callahan.' The girl said as she gestured to the boy next to her. She was beautiful, blue eyes and blonde hair. The boy, Callahan, gave a short nod to George.

George stammered and took a second to get his thoughts in order. Alyssa was the same height as him, which was quite demeaning and Callahan was defintantly taller than them. Probably around 6'0. 

'You're George, right?' She asked as she looked him up and down, clutching a clipboard to herself. George didn't have the time to respond before she spoke again. 'Cool. Well we are your school guides for today and if you see us in the halls you can say hello to make it seem like your not a loner. Okay?' Alyssa finished with a smile as she looked at George for his response.

'Uh.. Yeah okay sure.' George hesitantly said as he awkwardly shifted. 

'You're first class is in the coding lab, which is coincidence because we have coding in there at the same time.' Alyssa said as she scoured the clipboard before turning and making a fast pace down the hall to their right. 

George stood there stunned for half a second before taking quick small steps behind her. Callahan quietly took his place next to him, his emotions were rather unreadable.

George followed Alyssa, passing students that whispered to one another as they brisked past. It felt weird to be the new kid. Every student they would walk by would make a small whisper or just stare at him.

'Here's the lab. I'll collect you after class.' Alyssa declared as she took Callahan's hand and pulled him towards two empty chairs in front of a monitor. 

George sighed and sat down at a empty chair at a table a few feet away from the computers. People slowly started to fill the seats in the room, also giving glances at the George in the corner of their eye. George was just watching everybody enter the room, making mental notes of faces. Georges eyes widened then looked away quickly as he felt his face light up with red.

A tall boy had entered the class, wearing a green sweater with a white collared shirt underneath it, blue boyfriend jeans that were rolled up on each pant. George gave a long breath to the side before looking back up. As soon as he did he caught eye contact with the long legged student. 

George gave a prompt inhale and looked straight down at his own hands.

_Holy shit. What the fuck. Why am I freaking out._

George turned his head slightly and watched out the corner of his eye as the boy sat down at one of the computers, taking off his brown shoulder bag and placing in next to him. The movements were slow yet it seemed like he had everything under control. There was a unspoken coolness coming off of him. He had fluffy dirty blonde hair that outlined a sharp jawline and looked like it could feel like a cloud. George blinked a few times before looking down at the desk in front of him. Why did he have such a curiosity to know more about this boy.

Half the day went quickly, most to the fact Alyssa didn't care enough to slow down as she raced through the halls. The class after Coding was Biology but his teacher wasn't there that day so they just played Kahoot the whole lesson. Alyssa and Callahan had dropped him off at the cafeteria, within a blink of an eye they were gone. 

George now looked at the full cafeteria, packed blue circle tables were scattered around the large hall. People had already taken their place on the tables. It was clear everybody had found their clique of people, George sighed as he realised it will be hard to find a group willing to take him in.

'George!' A friendly voice called from a table to the left of him. Before him was Darryl, waving happily next to a few boys on one of the tables. He started gesturing for George to come over.

Inside George was thankful he had Darryl because he knew if he hadn't called his name George would've been sitting in the bathroom all lunch. George gave a grin to the boy and lightly jogged over, taking a place next to Darryl. 

'Okay everybody this is George, he's part of the group now.' George gave a shy smile to the boys as Darryl introduced him.

He quietly listened as everyone introduced themselves and started leaping into a conversation, after a quick laugh about George's accent, about something called Munchy. A boy next to Darryl seemed really into it, waving his hands in the air and gesturing to Darryl who gave a more calm calm approach. He had introduced himself as Zak. Zak had thick fluffy black hair that flopped down in on his forehead. George noticed Zak looking at Darryl a lot and his body was more leaned into him. Darryl didn't seem to notice.

Next to Zak was a quieter boy who was just listening eagerly to the conversation, he had said his name was Ant. Though next to him was a boy called Nick who was currently shouting at Zak playfully. He had a cute purity to him, he had given George his number with a jokingly wink when he was introduced. 

'Who's the new twink?' A deep voice made George jump and look up to the boy he saw in the Coding Lab sit next to Nick. 

_Did he just call me a twink?_

The friend group laughed before telling him about George. The boys name was Clay. George noticed he had bright green eyes had he would sometimes accidentally stare into for too long. He felt a great deal of attraction to Clay but he wasn't sure why. For the rest of lunch George just listened to the friends chat about their classes and whatnot. 

The bell rung suddenly and everyone started to split from each other. George said his farewells and started off down the hall where Alyssa had said she would come collect him from. He felt a hard grasp suddenly grab his wrist and a tug into a maintenance room that he had been passing by, the door getting slammed shut. George audibly gasped and looked up to the owner of the rough hand with a look of displeasure and shock. 

Clay.

George took a step back and felt the cold surface of the wall hit his back. He looked up at Clay with shock, maybe a little bit of fear. In a second Clay had moved closer, his body almost pressed against his and held one of Georges wrists to the wall. He felt Clay's breath on his neck as the boy got closer. George gave a soft inaudible moan. Was he supposed to be feeling kinda turned on right now, the way he was pinned onto the wall and the warm breath splayed on his neck. Georges breath hitched as he felt the tallers knee shift in between George's legs.

'Holy shit George. I can stop thinking about what I want to do with you.' Clay whispered under his breath, tightening his grip on Georges wrist and shuffling closer so George could practically feel the taller boys lips on his neck. His knee onto Georges groin and pushed into it lightly, receiving a satisfying 'Mm~' from the short boy.

George stammered before taking a deep breath. 'Um uh I-I uh.' A string of uhs left him, his mind couldnt focus with Clay so close to him. 

'Forget this happened. Okay, face-ache?' Clay growled before pushing himself off George and stepping back to admire the scene he had left. 

With a smirk in the dim light, Clay opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving George in the corner of the supply closet. George's mind was going hundred miles an hour, his jeans felt awfully tight all of a sudden. His hand quickly gripped the bulge in his pants and doubled over, breathing heavily. 

There's no way that just happened.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school George does some weird shit and Nick yells at him.

George's head was pounding. His legs felt like they couldn't stop as soon as the last bell rung for the day. He needed to get home and take a mental rewind. The days events felt like they were swallowing him, they wouldn't go away as much as he tried pushing away the thoughts.

'School was great, Mum thanks for asking. NO. I was literally pinned in a supply closet by a attractive tall man that also happened to be my new friends closest friend.' George muttered to himself as he stomped down the sidewalk, tripping every so often on the uneven surface.

Finally George got to his house, jumping up the stairs and bursting into the house. His Mom's car wasn't there, she had mentioned come home late. With a groan George laid face down onto the couch, his head in between two pillows. A muffled growl came from him as he heard his phone buzz from in his pocket. George rolled over and took out his phone hesitantly, swiping up and looking at the message. 

Sapnap:  
YOOO I'm coming over. Send the addy.  
4.02PM

George huffed as he sent the address to Nick, thinking why this dude was so friendly. Another text popped after a few seconds after he sent his message. 

Sapnap:  
Sick, i'll be there in like 10  
4.03

Even though George wanted despratly to think about the day, maybe putting it off and hanging out with Nick will do him better. Forget the thing even happened, but as George started to think about it the thoughts swallowed him agian. He wasn't gay. He was sure of it. So why did he feel so turned on by the transaction. George glanced down at his dick that twitched as he thought about it more.

_I have time._

George looked around the room quickly before shuffling down his pants and feeling his dick hit his stomach. It was still soft but he knew within a few seconds it will start to harden. He felt his hand wrap around it, the warm sensation made his whole body tingle. His mind instantly went to Clay. The way his wrist was pinned agsint the wall by the rough fair hand. The knee pushing agiasnt his dick. The hot breath of his neck, that had made all the hairs on his body rise. Clay's voice seemed to replay in his head over and over, the soft growl that told him he wanted to do more to the smaller. Why did Clay tell him to forget it? He obviously couldn't, you can't do what he did and expect them to forget. George moaned as he started pumping harder, the need to be touched made him harder. 

Time seemed to stop. It was only George. The short breathed moans that escaped him was the only thing he could hear. Clay seemed to taken over him, his hand that smoothly ran over his dick felt like the one that had previously caged him to a wall. 

'Ahhh.. Ah~ Clay more.' George whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly. He could almost hear Clay tell him to shut up.

Fast, short whines spilled out of George. He could feel himself coming. A final loud moan almost left him-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

George's eyes flew open, his hand flying to his face and slapping it over his mouth. NICK. He had forgot Nick was coming over, he was too caught up in the pleasure.

'Y-yeah coming!' George called as he got up and pulled up his jeans, stuffing his fully erect boner down. 

George cursed to himself under his breath as he went to the front door. George opened it to see Nick's friendly smiling face looking down at him, though all George could give back was a guilty smile. 

'Hey! Did you have a nap or something?' Nick asked as he motioned towards George's tired apparence.

'Something like that.' George laughed as he welcomed in his new friend, taking him upstairs to his room.

'YOOOO George sick PC.' Nick exclaimed as he ran over to the small black desk at the foot of his bed. 

George laid down on his bed as he told the taller boy the specs and watched as Nick excitedly opened up Minecraft. It didn't exactly bother George too much that Nick had interrupted him eariler but he definitely felt guilty that he had done it. 

'Oh dude, everyone in the group loves you man. Clay couldn't stop talking about you.' Nick shrugged as he started punching a zombie on the screen. 

George looked up with wide eyes. 'Oh really... What did he say.' George tapped his fingers nervously as he waited for the responce.

'Dunno, I didn't really bother listening.' He called over his shoulder at George.

George hung his head in his hands and rolled his eyes, but then he remembered something. 'Hey uh Nick. Do Darryl and Zak like.. go out?' He asked as he looked back up to the back of Nicks head. 

Nick turned quickly, mid fighting a skeleton and looked at George in excitment. 'GEORGE!' He shouted and turned in his chair to look at the boy laying on the bed. On the screen it said he had died. 'You've noticed the weird sexual tension between them too. AND ITS ONLY YOUR FIRST DAY!'

Nick then went into a whole rant about how he was the only one who noticed but then he told Clay, and supposedly Clay was like BRO TRUE and so now Nick had been challenged to get them together but when he had told Darryl that Zak likes him he just said he was a silly muffin and ignored the warning. It felt like Nick took no breaks as he sped through the story. 

'Clay said he wouldn't help me because he didn't care but you and I, George. We can be the wing men of history.' Nick whispered the last part and looked at George like a little kid as if George had just told him they could go to DisneyLand.

'I don't even know them, how do we do it?' George asked with a sigh as he looked around his room, wishing something would just pop up and tell him.

'I've had the greatest idea.' Nick said in amazment which caused George to look back at him. 'There's going to be a carnival in like two weeks. That's when we strike George.' Nick stood up quickly and started making it towards the door. 'I need to plan. I'll text you the details!' And with a wave Nick had already ran out of the room and George turn the front door slam shut from downstairs.

_What have I gotten myself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter Chapter btw. 
> 
> I would also like to thank you for the attention this past few chapters have received. I love reading your comments and they make me smile. 
> 
> I'm thinking of opening a twitter where i can post updates and such. Also maybe some art references from the scenes in the story... How do you feel about that?


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW TW
> 
> ‼HOMOPHOBIA/SLURS‼  
> This may be harmful to some so please be advised!!

The next day had finally arrived. George had walked to school that day, using every second to explore different ways to explain what had happened between him and Clay on the first day of school. 

'George!' a familiar voice called from behind him, causing george to stumble on the uneven pavement. 

It was Nick. Thank goodness, the embarrassed boy sighed as he stopped and waited for his new friend to catch up. 

'Hey bud,' Nick then wrapping his arm around the short George's shoulders. 'miss me?' George looked up to see Nick smirking at him, causing him to immediately blush at his shoes. 

'Just joking.' The boy sighed as he looked head. 

The two walked in silence for a few steps before George spoke up. 

'What's the deal with that guy, what's his name? Oh, Clay.' George sheepishly smiled at his own lame comment. Course he remembered the boys name. 

Nick grinned and gave a short sniff. 'Don't mind him, I know he can be a little harsh but once ya get to know him, he's an alright dude!' He shrugged, then looked down at George. 

'He'd asked about you too.' Nick added with a stuck of his teeth. 

George's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, it was racing as fast as hummingbird. A sparkly warm sensation splashed throughout his body, giving his fingers a tingly touch.   
HE asked about ME! 

'What d-did he want to know' George grinned to himself as he imagined the scenario that just happened a mere day before. 

'Nothing much, I don't think you should put to much thought into it though.' Nick warned George as they entered the school gates. 'I don't think he likes you all too much.' 

And with that, Nick took back his arm and walked ahead with a simple wave. His broad shoulders then falling into the crowd of students. 

It felt as if the warm stretches in his body had now turned to lead. An aching heaviness fell upon his heart. 

why does it hurt so much. 

A simple sentence for his friend was like a thousand bricks to George. The last line echoed in his mind, causing his to stop in his tracks. 

Kids parted around him like fish in the sea, occasionally bumping into the boy. Their chatter was drowned out by the painful echoing. 

He didn't understand why it hurt like the way it did. He doesn't know the guy, why is he worried if he doesn't like him. 

Cruel voices started whispering at the back of his head. 

you thought he liked you? 

pathetic. 

no one actually likes you, they pretend to enjoy your company when really they only talk behind your back. 

selfish prick. 

boohoo the little faggot doesn't have anybody to love! 

Tears had already started to fall down his cheeks. The salty solution filming his eyes and staining his eyes red. 

George finally took a step forward that quickly turned into a run, his shoes sliding out from under him every few steps. He frantically clawed past the now thinning group of kids and rushed inside the building. 

He stopped in a clearing and felt every eye in the room on him. That's when the constant and consuming whispers rang through the crowd. 

oh my god, is he crying? 

that's just sad 

you could never catch me crying at school 

The judgemental small talk finally was behind his as his legs carried him down the hall. He quickly grabbed the first door he saw and swept his small frame inside. 

With a bang he curled into a small ball inside the closterphobic room, which turned out the only thing occupying the space was a couple of coat hangers and a broom. 

George had a panic attack once before. 

He was 15, his friend Joseph had come round to play video games and eat candy. It was a good afternoon, full of shouting, laughing and enjoying each others company. 

The day was getting on and the sky had turned a dark blue as the last light started to fade. 

George and Joseph were on the bed together watching a let's play of the newest game that came out that year. 

It stopped as soon as it started and the room fell dark, a comfortable silence accompanied this sudden darkness. 

George felt a warm hand get placed on his thigh, which made George look up quickly at his friend next to him. Joseph was looking at his hand atop the boys thigh and shyly looked up at him. 

It seemed as if time sat still as they looked into each others eyes, George was still aware of the hand that caressed his leg as he felt it start inching further up. 

He was surprisingly okay with then feeling. With the boy. With his friend. 

George's face flashed with sudden heat as he slowly leaned back, accepting the embrace of the others hand climbing him oui. He was still looking into Joseph's eyes. There was a cool excited gleam that jumped across the boys brown eyes. 

George felt his tongue go dry as Joseph broke eye contact to look at George's lips. It felt as if this was fate, the warm wrap of love that yearned for him finally grabbing hold. 

Joseph leaned closer into George, both boys eyes flicking up and down each other's faces. 

George found himself leaning all the way back, only supported by his elbows with the other boys right hand far up his thigh and the other supporting him as he leaned over George. 

Inches apart. 

Suddenly a flash of bright orange shone onto them, the suprise making them both look at the source. 

George's dad stood in the doorway, his broad stature was outlined by the shining yellow that beckoned from the hallway. 

'Get out of my house before I beat your faggot ass senseless.' A deep growl crawled from the doorway, his razor sharp voice cutting through the tension like a knife. 

Joseph leapt from the bed, grabbing his bag from the floor he leaned down to George who was abruptly sitting on his bed. 

'I'm sorry, George.' 

And with a last sad smile to George, the boy ran past the dad, his hurried footfalls echoing down the stairs. 

In seconds the whole house was quiet, a fast heartbeat threatened to break that silence as it felt like it could shake the whole house down. 

'I knew you were a fucking fairy since the day you popped out.' The words rattled George's bones and bounced off the walls. 'No son of mine.' His bark made the room shake. 

Then with a deep anger filled sigh the man stomped from the door way. 

George was alone. 

Nothing has ever come close to the fear and regret he felt that day. The aching had been buried far down into George's soul that his mind had forced the memory to be lifted from his shoulders. 

So now George was alone once agian.


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW TW
> 
> ‼HOMOPHOBIA/SLURS‼  
> This may be harmful to some so please be advised!!

The next day had finally arrived. George had walked to school that day, using every second to explore different ways to explain what had happened between him and Clay on the first day of school. 

'George!' a familiar voice called from behind him, causing george to stumble on the uneven pavement. 

It was Nick. Thank goodness, the embarrassed boy sighed as he stopped and waited for his new friend to catch up. 

'Hey bud,' Nick then wrapping his arm around the short George's shoulders. 'miss me?' George looked up to see Nick smirking at him, causing him to immediately blush at his shoes. 

'Just joking.' The boy sighed as he looked head. 

The two walked in silence for a few steps before George spoke up. 

'What's the deal with that guy, what's his name? Oh, Clay.' George sheepishly smiled at his own lame comment. Course he remembered the boys name. 

Nick grinned and gave a short sniff. 'Don't mind him, I know he can be a little harsh but once ya get to know him, he's an alright dude!' He shrugged, then looked down at George. 

'He'd asked about you too.' Nick added with a stuck of his teeth. 

George's heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, it was racing as fast as hummingbird. A sparkly warm sensation splashed throughout his body, giving his fingers a tingly touch.  
HE asked about ME! 

'What d-did he want to know' George grinned to himself as he imagined the scenario that just happened a mere day before. 

'Nothing much, I don't think you should put to much thought into it though.' Nick warned George as they entered the school gates. 'I don't think he likes you all too much.' 

And with that, Nick took back his arm and walked ahead with a simple wave. His broad shoulders then falling into the crowd of students. 

It felt as if the warm stretches in his body had now turned to lead. An aching heaviness fell upon his heart. 

why does it hurt so much. 

A simple sentence for his friend was like a thousand bricks to George. The last line echoed in his mind, causing his to stop in his tracks. 

Kids parted around him like fish in the sea, occasionally bumping into the boy. Their chatter was drowned out by the painful echoing. 

He didn't understand why it hurt like the way it did. He doesn't know the guy, why is he worried if he doesn't like him. 

Cruel voices started whispering at the back of his head. 

you thought he liked you? 

pathetic. 

no one actually likes you, they pretend to enjoy your company when really they only talk behind your back. 

selfish prick. 

boohoo the little faggot doesn't have anybody to love! 

Tears had already started to fall down his cheeks. The salty solution filming his eyes and staining his eyes red. 

George finally took a step forward that quickly turned into a run, his shoes sliding out from under him every few steps. He frantically clawed past the now thinning group of kids and rushed inside the building. 

He stopped in a clearing and felt every eye in the room on him. That's when the constant and consuming whispers rang through the crowd. 

oh my god, is he crying? 

that's just sad 

you could never catch me crying at school 

The judgemental small talk finally was behind his as his legs carried him down the hall. He quickly grabbed the first door he saw and swept his small frame inside. 

With a bang he curled into a small ball inside the closterphobic room, which turned out the only thing occupying the space was a couple of coat hangers and a broom. 

George had a panic attack once before. 

He was 15, his friend Joseph had come round to play video games and eat candy. It was a good afternoon, full of shouting, laughing and enjoying each others company. 

The day was getting on and the sky had turned a dark blue as the last light started to fade. 

George and Joseph were on the bed together watching a let's play of the newest game that came out that year. 

It stopped as soon as it started and the room fell dark, a comfortable silence accompanied this sudden darkness. 

George felt a warm hand get placed on his thigh, which made George look up quickly at his friend next to him. Joseph was looking at his hand atop the boys thigh and shyly looked up at him. 

It seemed as if time sat still as they looked into each others eyes, George was still aware of the hand that caressed his leg as he felt it start inching further up. 

He was surprisingly okay with then feeling. With the boy. With his friend. 

George's face flashed with sudden heat as he slowly leaned back, accepting the embrace of the others hand climbing him oui. He was still looking into Joseph's eyes. There was a cool excited gleam that jumped across the boys brown eyes. 

George felt his tongue go dry as Joseph broke eye contact to look at George's lips. It felt as if this was fate, the warm wrap of love that yearned for him finally grabbing hold. 

Joseph leaned closer into George, both boys eyes flicking up and down each other's faces. 

George found himself leaning all the way back, only supported by his elbows with the other boys right hand far up his thigh and the other supporting him as he leaned over George. 

Inches apart. 

Suddenly a flash of bright orange shone onto them, the suprise making them both look at the source. 

George's dad stood in the doorway, his broad stature was outlined by the shining yellow that beckoned from the hallway. 

'Get out of my house before I beat your faggot ass senseless.' A deep growl crawled from the doorway, his razor sharp voice cutting through the tension like a knife. 

Joseph leapt from the bed, grabbing his bag from the floor he leaned down to George who was abruptly sitting on his bed. 

'I'm sorry, George.' 

And with a last sad smile to George, the boy ran past the dad, his hurried footfalls echoing down the stairs. 

In seconds the whole house was quiet, a fast heartbeat threatened to break that silence as it felt like it could shake the whole house down. 

'I knew you were a fucking fairy since the day you popped out.' The words rattled George's bones and bounced off the walls. 'No son of mine.' His bark made the room shake. 

Then with a deep anger filled sigh the man stomped from the door way. 

George was alone. 

Nothing has ever come close to the fear and regret he felt that day. The aching had been buried far down into George's soul that his mind had forced the memory to be lifted from his shoulders. 

So now George was alone once agian.


	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sauce oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not write slow burn for the life of me, it hurts. I'm going to write a new work of demon!dream sooo. look for that

The first period bell had rung and the noisy chatter of kids had fell silent. 

George had taken some time to clear his head and now he sat sitting in a supply closet like a fool. 

Wiping at his tears, he went to stand up but heavy footsteps outside the door made him freeze in place. 

The footsteps suddenly halted outside the door, the shadow slipping underneath the door. The sudden rise in tension made George unconsciously hold his breath. 

Knock. Knock. 

There were two soft knocks from outside the door. George felt his body tense and he slowly slide back onto the floor and stared at the handle. 

'Are you okay in there?' A voice called, muffled yet you could hear the words clearly. It sounded familiar to George, though couldn't tell how. 

The air was quiet and still for a few seconds after the question. 'Y-yeah.' George's voice cracked like a sharp knife, sore from the tears that had choked him moments earlier. 

The shadow leaned in closer, it sounded as if the person was kneeling on the floor. 

'George.' The voice was a deep breath, it had it's own unique flare to it. 'You look ugly when you cry.' 

This took George by suprise. You can't ask if he's okay and then suddenly say he's ugly. By now the boy in the closet was to familiar with who now stood outside the door. 

'I can't stop thinking of what I want to do to you, George.' With that, he heard the turn of Clay's heel and footsteps fade into the hall as if he hadn't even stopped. 

George puffed in anguish and relaxed into the wall. It hadn't accrued to him before that maybe Clay didn't want anything sexual and just wanted to hurt poor old him. 

Relax George. 

Half the day had gone by, the windows had started to fog as the rain started to thrash the outside world. Most the school had given up learning as it wasn't very often it rained this hard during school. 

George found himself in the middle of Darryl and Zak. The boys around the table had already chosen their topic to shout about today, though George had filtered it out as he doodled on a fly away piece of paper. 

He felt strange. A weird calmness had seemed to settle on him ever since the rain started. He thought maybe he had used up all his emotions for one day, so he was left a shell of melancholy thoughts. 

George had been giving Clay a side glance every so often since lunch started. The older boy was writing in a little journal type book and seemed very invested of whatever he was writing, meaning he didn't notice whenever George slyly looked at him from across the table. 

George started to feel himself start to stare at Clay as he took in his features. Dirty blonde hair poked out under a black hood, its fluffy outliers tickling his forehead. Small pale freckles were sprinkled onto his cheeks, giving his green eyes a rather homely feeling. His lips were a soft pink, thin yet pretty. 

A movement made George catch Clay's eye. He looked down quickly and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Or even fear. 

He dared look back up at Clay, his face fell calm. George then again was now looking back into the boys stare. They looked at each other from over the table, a peaceful place. Clay's eyes flicked downward towards George's lips and then quickly back up to his steely brown eyes. 

George felt like he imagined it as Clay broke eye contact and went back to scribbling into the book in front of him. 

Shaking his head, George zoned into the conversation that had arose between Darryl and Nick. 

'I'm just saying... lil sus.' Nick grinned from the opposite side of the table. He was obviously trying to mess with Darry. 

George looked next to him to see Zak blushing down at his hands, acting as if he didn't hear the words. 

Beside him Darryl was in a little hot mess as he tried to explain that nothing is going on between the two boys. And never will. This made George smirk, giving Nick a small wink. 

Which made Nick giggle in excitement. 

A loud bang came from the hall and almost immediately after the power went out in the cafeteria. He presumed it also turned off through the rest of the school as kids were starting the yell down the hall. 

'Power outage!' Zak laughed from beside him as he looked around the table to the boys still in silence for the first time this lunch. 

George noticed Clay had closed the book and was stuffing it inside his bag, not very gently. Nick put his arm around his friends shoulders before leaning in a whispering something into Clay's ear. 

Nick have a small laugh and sat back up, catching George's eye and quickly making it seem like he didn't. 

This bothered George a small bit. It was never a good thing when someone whispers and then looks at you. They are obviously talking about you. 

'Right anyway, I have places to be.' Darryl coughed before standing up and stepping away from the table. 'Byeeee.' He smiled before leaving the cafeteria. 

The friends started arguing of what they thought Darryl was going. Student Council? To fuck your mom? All this complaining didn't seem to notice Zak leave from the table. 

The bell rung shortly after, its loud ringing made George cup his ears with a grimace on his face. 

'I could walk you to class.' Nick whispered from behind him, fluffing up George's hair. 

'No. That's fine. I will.' A second voice said from behind George. Clay. George heard Nick laugh in agreement and run off to pat some people on the back. 

George got up sourly as he felt Clay comfortably waiting for him. He seemed chill, like he was walking a pal to his next class. 

Giving a short smile to the taller boy, George started his way through the crowd of kids squishing themselves out of the cafeteria. 

Clay was tall enough to look over most of the kids heads, giving George a little trail as he pushed past the people. 

A murmur came from Clay but George didnt quite catch it. 

'P-pardon?' 

'I said, I wonder if it's going to flood.' Clay said in a louder tone, which made George look at the floor sheepishly. 

The two boys made it through the horde and were now talking beside each other down a hallway. Clay had a strange sort of swagger to him, his hands in his oversized hoodie, a long stride and a stone face. 

George smiled at his hands as he walked beside Clay. It was nice to have him next to him but he couldn't put his finger on why. 

Clay had asked what class they were going to and as George replied he felt Clay looking at him. Even after he answered he still had the feeling crawling up his spine. 

There were no kids in the hallway anymore. The lights were off and the only light came from the foggy, rain stained windows. The fall of rain could be heard pelting the roof, threatening to break in. 

George gave in and looked back up to meet Clay's stare. Sure enough, Clay was actually looking at him. Quite fondly actually. 

The tall boy bite his lip slightly and broke eye contact to look down the hall for any loose person wandering the hall. 

As he knew they were alone, he stepped closer to George. The movement made George stumble back into the hard cement wall. 

WHAT IS HAPPENING. He's looking at me all hot like and is leaning into me. wtf 

George's thoughts were frantically trying to get a hold of the situation. A wild blush heated up his face as he felt Clay get closer to him. 

'You're so helpless, it hurts.' Clay giggled as he put his hand against the wall directly next to George's face. The other hand lifted up and a finger caressed the other boys red hot cheek. 'You can blatantly tell I have a thing for you.' Clay added, George almost saw a pink blush run over him. 

Clay held his hand against George's face, letting his thumb run along his bottom lip. This was making George twitch, the tender touch had flushed his whole body. 

Clay gingerly started to put his thumb in between George's lips, the whole time staring down into the big brown eyes. George gave some resistance which made Clay smirk, forcing his thumb into the others mouth. 

He traced the bottom teeth before inserting it in more. 'Suck.' Clay growled as he leaned into George's ear, the deep throaty voice was nice. 

George did as he was ordered and started slowly wrapping his tongue after the thumb and sucking gently. He was like a live wire, his whole body was twitching and the heat was getting unbearable. 

Clay had gotten very close at his point. Both boys chests were together and clay had rested down to leaning on his forearm against the wall. 

George definitely felt the thing that was against his hip. It made him aware of the little movements and whimpers that accidentally slipped out of him. 

'I just- jesus christ.' Clay whined softly, his breath was hot on George's bare neck. 

He took his thumb out of the boys mouth and grabbed the top of his hair. This made George yelp in surprise. 

George could feel Ckay smiling against his neck, the soft scrape of the boys teeth made his whole body tingle. 

Then there was a sharp pain jolting from George's neck. The groan that came out of him made Clay bite down harder. 

George had never felt this type of pleasure before. The way Clay licked his neck caused George's breath to become heavy. He felt his own hands reach out to Clay's hips. 

They hovered subconsciously before getting placed on Clay. The touch made Clay push his hips into George, the pleasant feeling made George actually moan. It was barely audible but Clay heard it. 

'Moan for me, my little slut.' Clay said as quietly as he could. One hand gripping George's hair tightly, the other propped onto the wall. George tasted so good, the more Ckay bit, the more he needed. 

Both boys were now just fully on each other, George was pressed against the wall, his short breaths getting replayed into the others ears. His hands didn't know what to do so he kept them on the boys hips. 

It hadn't accursed to George that they might be seen, as he was in too much bliss to think straight(?) at the moment. 

The bites stopped and Clay pulled back to look at his masterpiece. Red marks covered George's neck, it was as if he got beaten very badly. The cheetah spots made Clay rather happy. 

George bit his lip as he felt Clay looking down at them. It seemed to go so slow at the time but really this whole altercation was only a few minutes long. 

Then the lights turned back on. Causing the two boys to look up without hesitation. The sound of an opening door and the whisper of others started approaching rather quickly. 

Clay pounced off of George, giving the two boys a few feet between them. Just as he stepped back the door to the right of them opened and a few kids looked up the the lights. 

One gave them a suspicious glare before pushing between them to another class to tell them the power was back on. 

George had looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. The moment was over. The actions were wildly replaying in his head, over and over. 

He gazed up to see Clay speedwalking down the hall, his backpack was the last thing he saw of Clay for the rest of the day. 

The last lunch break of the day had come yet Clay was nowhere to be seen. George went to the bathroom after the whole thing and noticed the marks that were left riddling his neck. 

No hoodie. Only gloves in his bag. It wasn't a great plan but it was better than letting everyone see the massacre on his neck. 

He sat at the table, holding himself up by the neck, the gloves not really working at covering it up. 

'Holy shit, George.' Darryl breathed from beside him, his eyes trained on under George's chin. 

This made the whole table erupt in chaos. 

'Who's the lucky girl?' 

'Or guy!' 

'Is she hot?' 

'Who is it?' 

All this attention made George rather flusted. He refused to tell anyone, shaking his head to every name they called out. 

The bell rung and everyone separated after giving him a brief slap on the back. 

'Pretty boy wasn't at the table.' Nick smiled down at George and shrugged. 'Coincidence.' And with a wink Nick sped off. 

George cringed into his hands as he continued walking. Nick was onto him. Maybe Clay told him. What if he saw. 

Little questions started spilling into his head. He become rather bothered as he sat down in the last class of the day. He couldn't focus on what was being said. 

He could only with about one thing. Or rather. Person.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh... Thoughts?


End file.
